


Falling into madness

by Josgonzalez



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josgonzalez/pseuds/Josgonzalez
Summary: Arachne returns and sets her sights on not only getting her revenge against the dwma  but also on get crona. She wants him for herself and plans to corrupt him. Im bad at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own soul eater

'I can't believe it's been 800 yrs' Arachne though after she finally reforms back into her original body after having to save herself from lord death by turning into thousands of spiders but now she's back and smiles knowing she now has a second chance to defeat lord death and hopefully to get revenge on that traitorous, bitch of a sister of her's, Medusa. Arachne looks around to see Giriko smiling at the sight of her. She continues to look around and sees three teenagers. One is a girl with pigtails, the other two were boys: one an albino and the other one wearing a robe and with pink hair.

"Hello Maka, Soul, and Crona" she says with a smile

"Wait you know who we are?", Soul asks. Arachne lifts her right hand to reveal a spider dangling from her index finger

"My spiders allowed me to see the world for 800 yrs, so I know many things about you all. Here's an example last night you and Maka argued on who burned the curry", she says causing Soul gulp, "it was Soul, Maka," she finish. Soul looks at Maka and laughs nervously while Maka glares at him. Arachne turns to look a crona. He is shivering in fear at the sight of her. Arachne chuckles, 'How adorable' she thought. During her time split in spiders she saw how Medusa treated him through out his life. She hated how she couldn't do anything to help him but now that she's back that would change.

"He-er-er soul is lik-e Me-Medusa," Crona stutters.

"So my little sister decided to make me an aunt," arachne says, "Medusa never once showed you any love didn't she?" she asked him but she already knew that answer. Of course not. She watched how Crona was thrown into that room by medusa just for not killing that dragon. She herself is not innocent. She created Demon Weapons by sacrificing witches and was an enemy of both the Shinigami and witches. However, she still has a heart for certain people. "It's not too late Crona. I can still give you my love, she states. Yes she knew Crona couldn't handle the love of a mother, but that's not what she plans to do. Although now thinking about it made her close her eyes and laugh as she never had offer someone else her love. Her thoughts came to an abrupt end when she hears crona screams. She opens her eyes to see Crona charging at her with his his sword ready. 'I guess I shouldn't have laughed' she thought. Crona gives out one last yell as he swung ragnarok at Arachne.

CLANK

Crona's eyes wide with shock as arachne easily blocks ragnarock with her fan. She was still smiling.

"Now Crona, is that a way to treat your aunt?" she asks as the boy shivers as Arachne deflects Ragnarok and smacks him hard in the face with her fan. She turns to Giriko while at the same time opens her fan and covers her the lower part of her face. "Giriko teach him a lesson" and immediately before Crona could react Giriko kicks Crona right in his chest. Arachne took the time to sit on the shoulder of the Golem to get a better view. The force of the kick sends crona flying backwards but he lands on his feet and charges again.

"AAARGH.. ugh" Crona stops as he felt a sudden pain in his chest when and watches suddenly he blood gushes from chest. However Ragnarok immediately hardens the blood in order to prevent blood loss. Arachne raise an eyebrow while still hiding the lower part of her face.

'Looks like Medusa's experimentation were useless' she though as Crona's black blood isn't strong enough against Giriko's second gear attack. She continues watching until Giriko hooks his right foot onto Crona's neck and prepares his other saw leg and prepares to kill Crona. Arachne was about to stop Giriko until.

"Nice try. SAINT CROSS KNIFE." Immediately Giriko is attacked by an young man wearing a priest outfit. She takes a good look and realize that it is one of the death scythes, Justin Law. As Giriko continues to fight Justin vigirously, Arachne looks over at Crona. He was standing in a defensive position in to protect Maka and Soul. He's was shook from his short fight with giriko.

'How adorible' she though as she hide her smile with her fan and she turn her attention back to Justin and Giriko's fight. She realized that she couldn't take Crona with her, so she'll just have to try again sometime later. "Giriko we have to leave," she orders.

"Fine" Giriko grudgingly agrees and turns to the golem. "The rest is up to you golem" and picks up Arachne and he activates his saw legs and he skids away at high speeds. Before they completely got away, Arachne looks back to see Crona defending Maka and Soul as the Golem attacked them.

'He's noble too. How interesting.' she though. She believe what she thinks is right. He's everything that she ever want and more. With her sister gone, Crona is freed and she could take him. Although she herself is cruel towards other, that doesn't mean she can give someone her love. She plans on taking him away from the DWMA and make him hers. However, at the moment its time to get back to her castle and see announce to her loyal followers of her return.

please read and review for more chapters. Let me know of my mistakes so that i can improve on latter chaters


	2. the spider's voice

Nurse Office in the DWMA

"AH," Soul says as he spoon feeds Maka as she still couldn't move after being paralize by Arachne's magic. Around her was all her friends: Soul, Crona, Tsubaki, Death the kid, Liz, and Patty were all there making sure if she's going to be okay. Maka was happy despite the fact she can't move, she takes comfort knowing her friends were there for her. As everyone was pleased to see her at least not in a critical condition, Crona on the other hand, internally he feels guilty for the whole thing.

Before the three arrive with Justin back to the DWMA, Soul saw how guilty Crona was and he told him to not get to hung over it, since even he wasn't able to help Maka but to Crona its not just that. He wasn't able to stop that chainsaw guy. In fact if it wasn't for Justin, he would not only be dead but also Maka and Soul.

"Crona?"

He snaps out of his thoughts as he looks over at Maka.

"Yes," Crona responds

"What's wrong?" she asks

"N-nothing" He responds quickly but its not fooling Maka

"You look upset. What's going on?" Maka asks but it sounds more like a statement. Crona didn't say anything, she was right.

"I'm sorry Maka, its just that. that," Crona didn't want to tell her

"You're upset about the whole incident, aren't you?" she asks again and this time Crona didn't bother to deny it

"Yes" he mutters but it was loud enough for her to hear

"Crona don't, its my fault that I got paralysize. You shouldn't blame yourself," she says hopefully to cheer him up

"Its just that, I wi-wish I can help you but I don't know how," he says

"Crona," he looks at Maka, "Don't worry, once I get better we can do things together." She gives him a smile

"T-thanks Maka," Crona says now feeling much more assured. Soul then walks to Crona and put his hand on Crona's shoulder

"Hey Crona aren't you suppose to be in class?" he asks and Crona looks at the clock and notices he's suppose to be in his next class in 5 mins.

"Y-Your right. I'll be going," the pinket says and prepares to leave but before he leaves he looks over at Maka one more time. She smiles at him

"Just go on ahead Crona. Don't worry i'll be fine," she assures him and with that Crona finally leaves. He gets out of the nurse office and closes the door. As he walks down the hallway, Black Star is running towards him and stops in front of him.

"Hey Crona how's it going?" Black Star asks

"Oh I'm fine," Crona responds, "I-I was just heading to class."

"Hey by any chance is Maka still in the nurse office?" Black Star asks with a concern look. Hearing that Crona guilt increase and looks down

"Y-yes," he mumbles and Black Star pats his shoulder

"Thanks, see you later," and with that Black Star speeds away to the nurse's office.

"oh bye," Crona weakly waves his hand goodbye but knows that Black Star probably didn't hear him and continues walking. Although he told Maka and everyone else that he was going to class, he is actually going to his room. In truth, the class he was suppose to be was a class that he and Maka share. Just that fact alone just reminds him how he failed at protecting Maka. His thoughts were clouded with guilt and regret.

Once he got to his room, he gently closes the door and grabs the pillow and walks to the corner. He hugs the pillow and huddles in the corner. As he wallows in misery, he does't notice that above his window was a black spider hanging from its web. It was always there wainting in his dark and dank room, waiting for its next meal.

However, today the spider starts crawling in the ceiling towards the direction of Crona was huddling. Once its on top of Crona, it shot a tread of web and slowly lowered itself down until it landed gently on Crona's pillow.

It took Crona a moment to notice the spider. He blinks and just stares for a few seconds before he spoke. "Your here too?" he asks, "You don't have to be here. Why don't you go back to your web," he says not wanting anyone or anything else to feel bad and though it will be good if the spider is back in its web. However the spider just stood, just staring at him and its starting to unnerve him.

"Hello Crona,"

Crona remain motionless and wide eye and just wonders did the spider just talked, "Ugh w-wait did you t-talk?"

"Oh yes child, I can talk" it says

Now Crona's body is trembling, "I don't know to deal with t-talking spiders!" he jumps away from the corner, drops the pillow and is standing at least 3 feet away from the talking spider. The spider itself now holds on to its thread in the air.

"Don't worry dear child, its me Arachne," after hearing that, he grabs the pillow and prepares to swing at the spider

"Y-You!" he's outrage at this, the same witch who paralyze Maka is now here. Before he swings the pillow, he wanted to say something to this witch. "You p-paralyze Maka, make her better!" he threatens

"Is that you want?" she asks, her voice wasn't faze by his threat.

"Yes," he responds weakly

"Alright then," with that Crona is stun at what she just said. He lowers the pillow and takes a step closer to and he kneels

"W-wait you mean it?" he ask her. His mind was telling him to not listen to her but he though it could help Maka

"Yes my dear child," she says to him in a smooth voice with not a hint of deceit. Crona whippers his lips before finally making his decision

"Can you please take away Maka's paralyze?" he asks embarassingly

"Then it is done," with that the spider went back to its web. Crona waited and watched the spider for a minute now realizing that Arachne presence in the spider was gone. With all that done, he ran out of his room. If what Arachne said to him was true, then Maka should be better.


End file.
